The EITC Avenger
The Planning In 1744, the EITC Avenger was put into the process of manufacturing under the command of Lord Sven Daggersteel. The Admiral needed a new ship for his promotion. He requested a fast ship that was very maneuverable, but he also requested that the ship must have many guns, because Sven always liked to “Out Wit/Out Gun” his enemies. His main goal was to have a ship that could sustain heavy storms, heavy gunfire, last long in the battlefield, and transport valuable EITC members to land for battle. This was indeed his flagship of the EITC Special Forces. Here is the page of the Special Forces, The EITC Special Forces Page How It Was Quickly Made Sven’s massive battle ship was created in exactly 12 months. He put many slaves to work in this project, and treated the slaves with fair value. Although Sven did not have all the materials coming from England, many of the materials came from: Italy, Cuba, Jamaica, and lastly, Ireland. All of the materials came to Kingshead in exactly a week, and the slaves immediately began work. They started with the sails, then the mast, the cannons, and finally the main deck/captains cabin. Then again, this was all created in 12 months. Help Wanted We are in need of positions for this ship. *Lord Admiral/Commander- Lord Sven Daggerstee''l ( In charge of the ship, creates battle plans, etc ) *First Mate/Second in command- Open ( Commands the cannoneers, creates musket lines for the navy on the deck ) *Head Chef- ''President Marc Cannonshot ( Make Good Food! ) *Cabin Guard-Open ( Guard the lord admirals cabin ) *Cabin Guard-Open ^ *Head Of Land Infantry Deployments - Open( Orders the land regiment deployment leaders ) *Head Of Security- Lt. Jim Stormbreaker ( Makes sure no enemies come on board the ship, in boarding or at the harbor ) *Head of first land deployment regiment- Lt. Jack Goldwrecker ( Ride with the dinghy to shore, prepare to take fire. Lead the regiment/brigade ) *NOTE*- You will command 12 dinghy's, and you will follow orders from the head of land infantry deployment.( Makes sure no enemies come on board the ship, in boarding or at the harbor ) *Head of second land deployment regiment-Open ( Ride with the dinghy to shore, prepare to take fire. Lead the regiment/brigade ) *NOTE*- You will command 12 dinghy's, and you will follow orders from the head of land infantry deployment. Paintings Of The Battleship Avenger_.jpg|The Avenger, at full sail. Avenger1.jpg|The captains cabin. The most luxurious in the EITC. Avenger2.jpg|A painting of the ship from the top deck. There are dinghy's on the deck to transport Special Forces officers onto land for combat. Avenger3.jpg|The massive ship making ready for a broadside. Avenger4.jpg|The vessel opening fire. Avenger5.jpg|Lord Admiral Sven Daggersteel, walks to the bar located on the lower deck of the ship. You can simply take the stairs down the Avenger and enter this lounge.( Men that are off duty only ) Category:Royal Navy